


Когда задрожат стерегущие дом

by AnnyLenz



Category: Nochnoy Dozor | Night Watch (Movies), Nochnoy Dozor | Night Watch - Sergei Lukyanenko, ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Body Horror, Gen, Magic, Urban Fantasy
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:07:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26324623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnyLenz/pseuds/AnnyLenz
Summary: История о том, как Леоне стал Иным.
Kudos: 5





	Когда задрожат стерегущие дом

Леоне терзает жажда.

Бутылка орвието сейчас как нельзя кстати — Леоне почти готов сказать спасибо тому, кто ее здесь оставил. Почти — потому что он знает, что в жизни ничего не бывает просто так. Тот, кто оставил для него бутылку, потом потребует что-то взамен; и Леоне даже готов дать ему это. Если только он не потребует какой-нибудь херни. Например, денег. Откуда у него деньги?

Да, бутылка орвието сейчас как нельзя кстати. Не то чтобы Леоне мог разглядеть, что там написано на бумажке, с другого конца комнаты — но он не какой-то там ушедший в запой клерк. О, он человек с опытом. Большим, большим опытом. Он узнает эту красавицу по круглым, изящным бокам бутылки, по блеску внутри. Он практически чувствует запах; он уже предвкушает, как сладкое, плотное, чуть тягучее вино заполнит рот, и как его иссушенные внутренности пропитаются влагой, восстановятся, оживут. Тогда он сможет говорить громко, стоять прямо, хохотать и требовать еще; тогда ему не придется мучиться от головной боли, от судорог внутри, от этой чудовищной, тянущей жажды.

Черт, как же ему хочется пить.

Но он медлит. Он осторожничает. Комната, в которой он лежит, ему незнакома. Она больше похожа на номер отеля — здесь узкая кровать с белым бельем, маленький стол, за которым отдыхающие могут вернуться к работе, огромный шкаф, крошечное трюмо, ковер с высоким ворсом, под которым не видно пола, и тяжёлые, плотные шторы. Который сейчас час? День или ночь? Он не знает, а часов нигде нет.

Ему не впервой просыпаться черт знает где, черт знает с кем, черт знает почему. Ему плевать на такие мелочи; но когда-то давно, в другой, неправильной жизни, он был копом, и он может заметить слежку.

А несколько последних дней за ним следят. Ощущение чужого взгляда не покидает его днем и ночью. Он пытается понять, кто из миллионов жителей Неаполя тратит на него так много времени — но взгляд преследует его на пустых улицах, в ночных магазинах, где больше нет никого, кроме сонного продавца. Несколько раз он краем глаза замечает мелькающий в отдалении силуэт; а один раз — он готов поклясться — в зеркале его ванной отражается кто-то еще.

Впрочем, что стоят клятвы такого человека, как он?

Как же хочется пить. Он готов убить за бутылку вина, а она стоит напротив и ждет, когда он прекратит мяться и сделает пару глотков.

Леоне сползает с кровати. Ему плохо, от тошноты кружится голова, и больше всего хочется опуститься на колени и выплеснуть все лишнее прямо на этот шикарный ковер. Но он хороший гость. Он сдерживает свои порывы. Вместо этого он сначала направляется к окну.

Он понимает, что уже день, даже не выглядывая наружу. Печет так, что, кажется, о шторы можно обжечься. Ему хочется уйти, спрятаться подальше от этого жара, прижаться к прохладному боку ждущей его бутылки. Но он все равно раздергивает шторы — и отшатывается.

Как же жарко. Сейчас осень — почему при взгляде на улицу темнеет в глазах?

Спасибо тому, кто повесил здесь эти замечательные, плотные шторы. Леоне торопливо задергивает их, и его мысли снова устремляются к бутылке. Это больше не желание — это нужда. Физическая потребность. Ему нужно выпить ее до дна, чтобы перестало тошнить, чтобы голова не кружилась от света, чтобы стало плевать, кто и зачем притащил его сюда.

В комнате две двери, и обе заперты. Они хлипкие — Леоне может вышибить их ударом ноги; но сейчас он не хочет шуметь. Сначала вино. Сладкое, пряное, манящее вино.

Если бутылка открыта, я не буду его пить, думает Леоне.

Но бутылка закрыта. Леоне срывает фольгу, выдирает зубами пробку. Прежде чем глотнуть, он принюхивается — и, Боже, какой же одуряющий запах. Он любит орвието, он пьет его всегда, когда есть выбор — но это первая бутылка в его жизни, которая пахнет так сильно. Может быть, даже слишком резко — но черт его знает, как ее хранили. Даже если она забродила, то что с того? Вино остается вином.

Он примеряется и делает первый глоток.

Он понимает, что в бутылке не вино, как только первая капля касается его губ и скатывается на язык. Он хочет прекратить это, он отбрасывает бутылку — но за первой каплей уже следует вторая, а потом третья, четвертая, и пятая, а потом становится неважно, сколько он успел влить в себя — потому что у него больше нет губ. Его гортань обьята огнем. Он чувствует, как кожа внутри рта идёт пузырями. Он чувствует это ошметками, оставшимися от языка.

Вместо вина он влил в себя расплавленный металл. Едкую кислоту. Яд.

Он сует в рот пальцы, чтобы выблевать все, что успел проглотить — но теперь пламя жжет руки. На глазах кожа на пальцах становится бурой и слезает лохмотьями; он видит покрывающееся язвами мясо и кости под ним. Он хочет закричать (хотя боль так ужасна, что ее не выразить криком), но его голосовых связок больше нет — они вплавились в позвоночник. Он бьет кулаком по полу раз, другой — и на третьем ударе рука не выдерживает. Кость подламывается с хрустом, и бордовое, пузырящееся мясо разлетается в разные стороны.

Леоне смотрит на то, что осталось от его руки, и боли с ужасом наконец-то становится достаточно, чтобы он смог потерять сознание.

***

Что-то не так с освещением.

Цвета вокруг то появляются, то исчезают. Леоне находит взглядом люстру — лампочка в ней мерно пульсирует. Не так, как бывает при проблемах с освещением — резко и рвано. Лампочка в этой люстре затухает и загорается вместе с ритмом сердца.

Когда свет исчезает, все вокруг становится серым, и по углам сгущаются синие, косматые тени.

Леоне хочет посмотреть, что с его рукой, но не может пошевелиться.

— Тихо.

Рядом сидит мужчина. У него черные волосы до плеч и пристальный взгляд; когда лампочка снова гаснет, Леоне на мгновение кажется, что его лицо искажается и становится мало похожим на человеческое.

Леоне хочет открыть рот, но не может.

«Что с моей рукой?» — думает он.  
— Все в порядке. Лежи, не шевелись.  
«Я не могу двигаться»  
— Потерпи ещё немного.

_Бруно! Бруно! Он в порядке?_

Леоне всё-таки удается разлепить губы. Он боится, что не сможет говорить, что его гортань так и осталась слипшейся с позвоночником; но он чувствует язык, зубы, и кончик языка не нащупывает обнаженного, пузырящегося мяса.

— Голос. В моей голове, — говорит он.

_Бруно, что с ним?_

— Наранча, он слышит тебя, — говорит мужчина.

_А почему не видит?_

— Он слишком слаб, чтобы пробить твой морок.  
— А почему слышит?

Секунду назад в комнате были только Леоне и мужчина, которого зовут Бруно; но сейчас оказывается, что на столе сидит взъерошенный подросток. Когда Леоне ловит его взгляд, подросток быстро отворачивается.

Наверное, это и есть Наранча.

— Видишь, что я делаю? — говорит Бруно.

Свет опять затухает, и синие тени выползают из углов. Леоне больше не хочет смотреть на Бруно — он напуган тем нечеловеческим, что углядел в его лице в прошлый раз — и поэтому снова ищет взглядом Наранчу.

Наверное, это обман зрения. Наверное, он свихнулся от всего чудовищного, что с ним происходило. Потому что сейчас, когда нет света, Наранча все ещё сложен, как подросток; но его кожа становится серой и морщинистой, а лицо заостряется и превращается в хищную, уродливую морду.

Наранча улыбается — и Леоне видит длинные клыки.

— Вижу! А почему он сам не может уйти в Сумрак?  
— С такими ранами Сумрак быстро сожрёт его. Я погружаю его неглубоко и ненадолго. Когда-нибудь он сможет так делать и сам, когда наберётся сил.  
— Ведьмачьи штучки, — фыркает Наранча.

_Ведьмачьи._

— Почему он такой слабый?  
— Ты укусил его сутки назад. Хочешь, чтобы он сразу стал Высшим?

_Укусил его._

— Я сразу был сильным!  
— Потому что тебя инициировал Мастер.

_Мастер._

— Ты достанешь ему лицензию?  
— Только если он захочет.  
— Конечно, захочет! Когда ты дашь ему кровь?

_Дашь ему кровь._

Леоне хочет кричать — не смейте, не смейте говорить обо мне так, будто меня здесь нет, не смейте нести всю эту жуткую чепуху; но крика не получается. Он смотрит на Бруно, как будто надеется, что он услышит его мысли; и Бруно действительно поворачивает голову.

Его взгляд полон жалости.

— Извини.

Только сейчас Леоне осознает, что происходит что-то страшное.

— Что вы сделали со мной? — сипит он. — Что… вы… сделали?  
— Между прочим, я спас тебя! — выпаливает Наранча. — Он следил за тобой, но ты умирал! Я это видел, а он нет!  
— Наранча, замолчи!  
— У него не было потенциала! Ты бы не смог инициировать его!

Леоне наконец чувствует, что может пошевелиться. Он поднимает руку — совершенно целую, ни единого следа ожога. Тянется к шее.

— Я ещё не закончил, — говорит Бруно, но сейчас его голос звучит неуверенно. Леоне снова слышит в его голосе жалость. Проклятая жалость. Он ненавидит, когда его жалеют.

— Я не знаю, откуда здесь взялось вино, но тебе не стоит больше пить, — говорит Бруно. Леоне не слушает — он водит пальцами по шее и наконец находит то, что искал. Прямо над двумя ранками, которых не было, когда он последний раз видел себя в зеркале, есть место — жилка под тонкой кожей. У здорового человека она бьётся ровно и сильно. У бегуна — заполошно колотится. У умирающего — стучит едва-едва; но пока эту жилку можно нащупать, есть надежда, что человек выкарабкается.

Леоне прижимает пальцы, держит долго-долго.

Он думает — вот сейчас. Сейчас я почувствую биение.

Вот сейчас.

Сейчас.


End file.
